Another Beybalde Love Story
by RinHorse
Summary: The BladeBreakers meet the current champion team members of The Icebladers my own oc's I dont own anytihng but my o'cs and their bid-beasts what will ensue especially for Kai Hiwatari Kaixoc, Tysonxoc Kennyxoc Maxxoc Rayxoc
1. The Trip

Chapter 1:

The Trip

The sunlit windows pierced my closed eyelids like a million flying daggers. I turned over to see where I had woken up this time a glowing green clock with the numbers 8:30 greeted me, "Crap!", I said cursing at myself, " How much long did I drink last night anyways?".My throbbing head responded angrily back at me,"Must've gotten here late...Oh well I better get up", I said to no one in particular.

The thought of forcing my stiffened body to move to move made me groan in parched throat burned my aching throat like red ice. I finally managed to drag my deadened limbs to the shower stall. The cold water stinged my pores like a thousand angered bees. "Oh..yeah", I said,"I don't have enough money to pay for warm water now", I added as a matter-of-factly. I stepped out of the unpleasant cold shower after a freezing trial of half-an-hour, and started brushing my tangled raven-colored hair.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror,my unusually pale skin made me look like a blood-thirsty zombie. I managed to wash my teeth without throwing up blood all over the place.

I grabbed my suitcase and was on my way off towards the front door of the apartment where my friends and teammates members of the Icebladers were waiting for me, we were departing for the first annual U.S.A. Beybalde tournament. Anyways, I was on my way down the street when Mrs. Haruna Tsusuki the owner of the apartments I lived in came running up to me with a worried look on her kind face.

"Mrs. Morrow I'm sorry but I can't let you go without you paying me this week's rent", she said an anxious look in her trouble worn light-brown eyes. " It's ok Mrs. Haruno you can take the rest of my belongings as payment as soon as I get back from this trip I promise I'll pay the rest". She looked indecisive for a second but then with a sight she said," Oh ok Miss Morrow but this is your last chance, If I didn't trust you so much I would have to call the police but...", she held my hand," I believe in you...", I smiled and nodded turning away when she held me back,"Oh honey I hope this trip will help you find what you're looking for", she said in whisper but with honest sincerity in her heart."Thanks for your kind thoughts and words Mrs. Haruna I promise I'll be back to pay you back everything you've done for me".

After sharing a warm hug I turned to depart not knowing what the future held for me or if I would come back victorious or defeated,I dearly from the bottom of my heart for the latter.

"Where in the world is she!!?", I yelled at my friend Andrea Thompson ,"She is really late man she better not be lying around drunk somewhere again" I added angrliy, but deep down inside i was truly worried about my about my friend Kristine Morrow and I seriously hoped she hadn't drinked again.I thought we were going to miss the flight when Kristine arrived garbed in her old black miniskirt and purple blouse.

"Where in the world have you been ?", I said running up to her " I'm sorry...." she said , " I drank again and-" My face wnet white with anger " WHAT!" she simply smiled apologetiaccly at me I was bearly gonna lecture her for her irresponsible behavior when Andy Thompson our team manager and analyst called out from behind me " Im sorry to interrupt you Miss. Goode but if we delay any loger we'll miss out plane" she added worriedly. I knew Andy was right and that she card about Kristine's drinking problem too but, I knew she was right. " You're right we have to hurry we have a whole afternoon to talk at the hotel, so without further ado we took off


	2. Flying

Chapter 2:

Flying

"Wow the sky is so beautiful", I exclaimed "If it hadn't been for Amy's quick intervention that Morrow freak would've made us miss our flight". I turned back ready for the monster's retort, but she was busy staring off into space and obviously ignoring me as she always did. Sarah and Andy simply rolled their eyes, and our quiet abomination Kaira Seth gave me a look that could kill the strongest man alive.

"Oh well", I added pretending not to notice,"At least it looks like we'll still have time to shop around for a while before registering, I wonder what kind of shopping malls exist in Japan", I added excitedly. I looked around once more to see if any of my teammates shared my enthusiasm but they simply rolled their eyes again and turned away.

Everything was ready and the weather as Mrs. O' Neal had implied was perfect. We however, had more important things do to than sightseeing. The Bid-Beasts were in top condition, I had checked everything last night. Even if the opponents were though we would be able to overcome even their strongest techniques.

I truly trusted all of my teammates and I knew we would all do well. The one that had me worried though was Miss. Morrow It would not be a good thing if she went and got drunk in one of the many bars in Japan. Not only would she be in risk of getting raped or kidnapped, but she would never get the chance to prove her to her brother.

I looked at her she was tired , not just physically but mentally I alone of all the other's knew that she wasn't just drinking to have fun or smoking to relieve her stress from training. It was all his fault, her brother's fault, Andrew Morrow( the current major of New York City) had not only killed Kristine's parents and made her believe they had crashed somewhere in a hill. He had also taken all her money and was forcing her out of every job opening in New York.

Her small orphan friends were being trained to be assassins and filthy robbers that would do Andrew's dirty work. Kristine's ex-boyfriend the popular skater Skyler Koujoui had broken up with her since when he saw she was a drinker and smoker. The popular skater wouldn't be seen with a drug-using girlfriend his rep was too important for him _bastard_.

That is why she dranked and smoked like a lunatic she was trying to forget and maybe die quicker to escape her painful you know what, even after all that,she always has a smile on her face. I had to save her, why cause I knew how she felt I was an orphan too, I could not let her die not like this, not without both of us using the money we got from the tournament to challenge her brother's power and defeat him once and for all.


	3. Arriving

Please review and comment, I do not own Beybalde or it's characters I only own the OC's and their bid-beasts and Beyblades but not the Beyblade original ideas or characters so pleeeeeease review!!! (:

Chapter 3 :

Arriving

It seemed an eternity before we finally arrived at the airport in Tokyo, Japan, thousands of fans that had bought their tickets just to come and cheer us fellow New Yorker's were here. I could feel all of their eyes on me but mostly hers, Kaira Seth was looking intently at me I could fell her concerned gray stare burning my skull. I could tell she was sincerely worried about me, after all she knew me better than anyone else. She knew that my older brother Andrew Morrow now an important government official in New York was really a psychotic bastard who had ended up turning my life into a living hell, when obviously as my older brother he was supposed to be my guardian. Not only that but he had managed to close all the doors of business's to me and he had been the one responsible for my parents deaths. He had send them to be killed so he could keep everything, on top of that he was making my poor little orphan friends work like slaves to do his dirty work while he kept a clean face in the government. Like I said he was a psychotic power hungry maniac whose corrupt government officials claimed to be taking care of their citizens when all they were really doing was using kids as slaves and stealing money from people, I had to stop him not only for myself but for all of New York, otherwise the Big Apple and all of it's citizens would fall into pieces.

We walked behind Amy Thompson our guide to the airport's entrance was a tall blond smelling of lily's and roses. She told us that she was to lead us to a limo that awaited us at the airport's front doors. After we miraculously got through the multitude of fans with the help of some burly security guards(who had to stop Meg O' Neal from signing every autograph and smiling for every camera that appeared in her face) we finally arrived to our limousine. A tall brunette blue-eyed man stood next to the white vehicle. " Thank you Mr. Hakuru shall we go?" a polite Amy asked the tall man he nodded and politely opened the door for us. To be honest, I had never in my life been inside a limo before, and can I say something it was totally amazing nothing like Amy's old truck which we used during our first matches. It was totally fresh in there and we even had a television, a drinking , and snack machine. Anyways, what I couldn't wait for anymore was for the Beyblading to begin. With Amy's genius and our skill's I knew we were totally gonna rock not adding the fact that our bonds of friendship had slowly grown over the years and that we all had a reason to fight and most importantly a reason to win this Beyblade Tournament no matter what or who stood in our way we would defeat them.


End file.
